countiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Litchfield County, Connecticut
Litchfield County is located in northwestern Connecticut in the New York metropolitan area. As of the 2010 census, the population was 189,927. The county was named after Lichfield, in England. Litchfield County has the lowest population density of any county in Connecticut and is geographically the state's largest county. Litchfield County comprises the Torrington, CT Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is included in the New York–Newark, NY–NJ–CT–PA Combined Statistical Area. As is the case with the other seven Connecticut counties, there is no county government and no county seat. Each town is responsible for all local services such as schools, snow removal, sewers, and fire and police departments. However, in some cases in rural areas, adjoining towns may agree to jointly provide services or even establish a joint school system. History Litchfield County was created on October 9, 1751, by an act of the Connecticut General Court from land belonging to Fairfield, New Haven, and Hartford counties. The act establishing the county states: Between 1780 and 1807, several new towns were created at the boundaries between Litchfield County and other counties in Connecticut. The town of Watertown was established in 1780 from Waterbury and was placed under Litchfield County jurisdiction. The establishment of the town of Brookfield from part of New Milford in 1788 resulted in Litchfield County losing territory to Fairfield County. In 1796, the town of Hartland was transferred to Hartford County. In 1798, the town of Oxford was established from part of Southbury causing Litchfield County to lose territory to New Haven County. In 1807, the town of Southbury was transferred to New Haven County. The final boundary change occurred on October 8, 1807, when the town of Middlebury was established from part of Woodbury. In 1862, during the Civil War, Litchfield County raised the 2nd Connecticut Regiment of Volunteers Heavy Artillery. This regiment, originally the 19th Connecticut Volunteer Infantry, served in the defense of Washington, D.C. from September 1862 to March 1864, at which time it was transferred to the Army of the Potomac. On June 1, 1864, the 2nd Connecticut Heavy Artillery fought as infantry (as it continued to do through the war) in the Battle of Cold Harbor, experiencing the heaviest proportionate losses of any Connecticut regiment in the Civil War. The regiment remained active to the end of the war, and its final mustering out September 5, 1865. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 945 square miles (2,450 km2), of which 921 square miles (2,390 km2) is land and 24 square miles (62 km2) (2.5%) is water. It is the largest county in Connecticut by area. Litchfield County is roughly contiguous with the portion of the Appalachian Mountains range known as the Berkshire Mountains (sometimes locally, this area is called the Litchfield Hills). Bordering Counties Connecticut * Hartford County, Connecticut * New Haven County, Connecticut * Fairfield County, Connecticut Massachusetts * Berkshire County, Massachusetts * Hampden County, Massachusetts New York * Dutchess County, New York Demographics As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 189,927 people, 76,640 households, and 51,530 families residing in the county. The population density was 206.3 inhabitants per square mile (79.7/km2). There were 87,550 housing units at an average density of 95.1 per square mile (36.7/km2). The racial makeup of the county was 93.9% white, 1.5% Asian, 1.3% black or African American, 0.2% American Indian, 1.4% from other races, and 1.6% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 4.5% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 23.0% were Italian, 21.3% were Irish, 14.8% were English, 14.5% were German, 8.3% were Polish, and 3.3% were American. Of the 76,640 households, 29.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.7% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 32.8% were non-families, and 26.6% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 2.97. The median age was 44.4 years. The median income for a household in the county was $69,639 and the median income for a family was $84,890. Males had a median income of $57,362 versus $42,729 for females. The per capita income for the county was $35,848. About 3.6% of families and 5.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.9% of those under age 18 and 4.6% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities * Torrington Towns * Barkhamsted * Bethlehem * Bridgewater * Canaan * Colebrook * Cornwall * Goshen * Harwinton * Kent * Litchfield * Morris * New Hartford * New Milford * Norfolk * North Canaan * Plymouth * Roxbury * Salisbury * Sharon * Thomason * Warren * Washington * Watertown * Winchester * Woodbury Category:Counties Category:Counties in Connecticut Category:Largest counties in each state Category:Connecticut